He will always be a pirate
by Nevermind555
Summary: Une rencontre, fortuite, dans un bar, dans un lieu improbable. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour engager la conversation et aiguiser les appétits. OS. Harlock/OC.


_Parce que pour les fêtes, je me paye un petit revival. OS dédié à Kaori. Pour toi, ma belle ^^_

* * *

 _He will always be a pirate_

Le bar est désert. Un seul homme se tient au comptoir, savourant sa boisson préférée - réputée être l'alcool le plus puissant de l'univers - enroulé dans sa cape sombre, ceinturon garni. Un pied botté repose sur la barre qui longe le comptoir, en appui sur un coude. Debout, il se laisse aller aux souvenirs - et les siens sont plutôt vivaces.

Voilà des décennies qu'il défie ouvertement toute forme d'autorité. Il est depuis longtemps tombé sous le coup de plusieurs mandats d'arrêts intergalactiques. Jamais un homme n'a été aussi agile pour passer à travers les mails des filets ennemis. Aujourd'hui, il lutte seul, avec quelques autres têtes brûlées, contre la coalition Gaïa - une superpuissance à la fois politique, policière et économique, rassemblant presque toutes les planètes du système solaire et des galaxies voisines. Traqué, insoumis, S-00999 garde la tête haute et rit au nez de ses détracteurs. A quel prix ?...

Ses souvenirs vont tout d'abord se nicher non loin de la tombe de son défunt ami - celui-là même qui a construit le vaisseau au bord duquel il croise inlassablement. Harlock n'a plus de "chez lui" depuis un bon moment. Certes, la Terre demeure son berceau mais il a rapidement été écœuré par le comportement veule et lâche des humains de tout poil !...

Aujourd'hui, Harlock contemple le joyau bleu depuis les cieux, traitant les habitants de "porcs" à l'occasion, lorsque la colère le ceint.

* * *

"Tu as toujours aussi mauvaise réputation, Capitaine."

La voix lui arrache un sourire. "Et toi, tu n'as plus aucune réputation du tout." terminant son verre cul-sec avant de s'en commander un autre.

En bon habitué de boissons fortes, Harlock ne roule plus sous la table depuis longtemps !...

"Dis-moi... pourquoi le pirate le plus recherché de l'univers vient faire traîner ses bottes dans ce bled pourri ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "La terre ferme me manquait."

Il se tourne enfin vers moi, œil unique me parcourant brièvement.

"Une robe ? Rien que ça ?... Tu es de sortie, dis-moi ? Un rendez-vous galant ?..." sur le ton de la taquinerie.

"Quand on passe après toi, on a peu de chance de tenir la distance."

"Tourné de cette façon, ça pourrait presque ressembler à un compliment."

"Ça l'était." me commandant un verre.

Le bar est silencieux. Le seul tintement est celui des glaçons dans le red bourbon.

"Je note que ta carcasse n'a pas encore été trouée." sans le fixer, regard parcourant les étagères chargées.

"J'hésite à dire que la chance y est pour quelque chose." soulevant son verre par le haut, le faisant danser légèrement.

Mon regard glisse le long du sabre galactique qui se découpe de la cape.

"Tu mènes la vie dure à la coalition, j'ai entendu."

"Des bruits de couloir." ironique.

"Y avoir laissé ton œil ne te suffit donc pas ?..."

Il a un sourire amer. "Il faut croire que non."

"C'est ton âme que tu veux perdre. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon..."

"As-tu mieux à proposer ?"

Nous en sommes d'humeur. La joute le prouve. Et nos mélancolies sont jumelles.

"Moi aussi, je regrette les morts laissés derrière moi."

"La belle affaire. Tu n'as aucun cœur, l'histoire l'a prouvé."

"Venant de ta part, la remarque est blessante."

Il se retourne, verre dans sa main gantée, accoudé au comptoir, laissant son œil parcourir les tables vides. Le canon du cosmogun se découpe de la cape du fait de la jambe fléchie, talon reposant sur la rambarde basse ; menaçant, dissuasif.

Dans la salle, le barman fait un brin de ménage, profitant de l'absence de sa clientèle habituelle, arme planquée sous le tablier. Il tentera peut-être sa chance aujourd'hui... le montant de la prime est alléchante pour un petit commerçant. Une fois sa besogne faite, il s'embarquera sur le premier cargo venu et s'établira sur une planète de libre-échange où son affaire prospérera. Il l'a promis à sa femme et à leur fils de tout juste cinq ans aujourd'hui. Il a choisi une date anniversaire. Après leur avoir tenu le discours utopique d'un monde meilleur.

Harlock sait. Depuis le temps qu'il pratique ses semblables, le pirate distingue tout comportement suspect et l'agitation soudaine du barman le tient sur la défensive.

"Encore un qui s'imagine le paradis à portée de canon." sur un soupir.

"On ne peut pas le blâmer de vouloir tenter sa chance." me répond la voix lourde du pirate.

Une nouvelle gorgée.

"La vie tient à si peu de choses..."

"La philosophie te sied aussi bien que la robe que tu portes aujourd'hui."

Son regard ne lâche pas. Bien évidemment, la situation manque d'un certain piquant ; chacun sait que le panache du pirate ne se déploie réellement qu'en situation désespérée.

Je m'attarde sur son profil ; ce nez droit, cette balafre...

"Je pensais que nous pourrions louer une chambre... et profiter de l'instant."

"Je dirai que la proposition serait alléchante si tu étais une autre femme."

"Tu manies les reproches aussi habilement que les compliments, Capitaine."

"Au moins, tu me reconnais une qualité !..."

L'œil fouille, l'œil cherche. Le geste.

Tout semble presque normal, dans ce décor de grand western. La tension n'est palpable que du côté du barman ; côté pirate, il s'agit d'une routine à la rengaine familière.

"Un jour, tu y laisseras la peau." lâché comme un fait ordinaire.

"Tu pourras venir soulager ta conscience éplorée sur ma tombe. N'y oublie pas le saké."

"Tu reposeras avec les anonymes, Capitaine. Tu es bien assez humble pour ça."

"L'orgueil est une tout autre affaire, crois-moi."

L'œil se plisse légèrement. Non, ce n'était que le reflet d'un couvert.

"Ce jour-là, je boirai du vin en ton honneur. Du rouge. Corsé."

"Le vin. Voilà bien la seule chose agréable que l'humanité ait conservé."

"C'est une femme qui t'abattra, Harlock."

"Ma parole, tu as tiré les cartes avant de venir dans ce bar ?" goguenard.

"Il est avéré que ton cœur résiste mal à l'appel de certaines sirènes."

"Tu deviendrais presque insultante." tête penchant sur le côté, m'envisageant des pieds à la tête, sur un sourire défiant. "Ou bien est-ce à toi que reviendra la prime ?..."

"Là, c'est toi qui deviens insultant." vexée.

Il en rirait presque. "Ce ne serait pas la dernière surprise que m'aura réservé l'univers."

Un cliquetis caractéristique le détourne de notre conversation et, vif, il dégaine son arme, redoutable, tirant dans la main du barman, la pulvérisant en même temps que l'arme.

Ce dernier défit malgré tout le pirate du regard. "En... foiré..."

"Tu as de la chance de t'en tirer à si bon compte - si l'on peut nommer cela ainsi. A ta place, je rejoindrai ma femme et mon gosse sans trop tarder."

"Comm... ent sais-tu ?..."

"Tu baignes dans un commerce pas très louable, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. La répression des fraudes t'a à l'œil depuis un bon moment déjà. Crois-moi, lorsqu'on s'engage dans ce genre de business, mieux vaut n'avoir aucune attache."

Dispenser des conseils à un ennemi ?... Voilà bien une philosophie que seul Harlock est capable de défendre !...

Le barman baisse la tête, fixant sa main en sang, réalisant que sa femme et son fils sont déjà perdus.

"Tu as néanmoins du cran de t'être attaqué à moi, seul." accorde-t-il sur un ton monocorde. "Je recrute."

"Ma main ?..."

"Compte pas sur moi pour te pousser à te la faire mécaniser. En général, cela commence par une main puis se termine avec un désir illégitime de vie éternelle."

Le pirate se retourne, laissant l'homme à ses cogitations. Quelques secondes suffiront.

Une attaque, désespérée, à l'arme blanche. Une esquive, un croche-pied, le haut du corps venant se fracasser sur le comptoir, explosant la mâchoire contre le bois exotique. Une poigne ferme dans la nuque.

Le spectacle est banal.

Harlock ne menace pas ; il est la menace. Silencieuse et glacée.

Le pirate plaque de sa force l'homme devenu incapable de parler du fait de la mâchoire brisée.

Le tuer semble inutile autant que superflu.

Le suicide était plutôt bien pensé mais le pirate n'a la gâchette facile que lorsqu'il en va de ses amis - et ils sont rares.

Il écarte l'homme qui s'affale à terre, sanglots parcourant son corps défait.

Harlock fait claquer les talons de ses bottes jusqu'aux portes battantes.

"J'imagine que nos routes se quittent ici."

"Si nous voulons qu'un jour elles se rejoignent à nouveau, cela me paraît une évidence." assorti d'un petit sourire.

"J'ai tout mon temps, moi, Harlock."

"J'apprendrai à le prendre, à l'occasion." avec un petit geste de la main.

Les portes battent dans un bruit caractéristique.

Le pirate encapé longe la balustrade de bois.

Dehors tout est calme, enseignes baignées par les trois lunes rousses dont est dotée la planète.


End file.
